


The Joys of Symmetry

by underoriginal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Lesbian Fisting, Gentle Lesbian Sex, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underoriginal/pseuds/underoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya and Symmetra have the base to themselves and spend some quality time together. (Translation: Symmetra fists Zarya with her robot arm.)</p><p>Fill for the Overwatch kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Symmetry

Zarya'd pretty much gotten used to Satya watching her workouts. Satya had used to be subtle about it, casting the occasional glance over from where she danced. Once they started officially dating, Satya just sat down next to her and watched.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Zarya asked as she added an extra 50 pounds to her weight bar. It had to be made specially to accommodate the weights she put on it. One weight bar snapping in her face was about two too many.

"Yeah but she's lifting weights right now," Satya said with a rare smile. She sat cross legged on the floor, leaning back against the weight rack.

Zarya chuckled. It was one of the rare days between missions and most of Overwatch had gone into the city. Except for her and Satya, the base was abandoned. Zarya had no desire to see Numbani, a boiling hot city of bots. Besides, she and Satya got so little time together she wanted to savor it without having to worry about any of the younger members bothering them.

"You could always join me," Zarya offered. "Become big and strong."

Satya shook her head. "Ah, but then I will not be able to watch you."

"And what a shame that would be," Zarya said, laying down on her weight bench and grabbing the bar.

Satya leaned forward, resting her chin on the weight bench between Zarya's knees as Zarya began her bench presses.

"I would miss this view," she admitted.

Zarya pushed herself through ten reps before she put the bar back. "Solnyshka, if you want to distract me, do it while I do not have 600 pounds in my hands," she chided.

"Right," Satya said, sitting back on her heels. "Sorry. I had an idea. I was trying to figure out if it would work."

"An idea?" Zarya asked with a raised eyebrow. "And just what would that be?"

"I'll tell you when you're done," Satya said. "I wouldn't want to distract you." And with that she sauntered off like that wasn't the most distracting thing she could have possibly said.

Zarya returned to their shared room an hour later, sweaty and sore. Satya sat primly in the center of Zarya's bed wearing nothing but Zarya's sole formal shirt. Zarya grinned at the sight. 

"So what was that genius idea of yours, lapochka?" she asked.

Satya stood on her tiptoes to whisper the answer in Zarya's ear. Zarya stared down at her, mouth wide in delight. Satya pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Now go shower," she ordered. "You smell disgusting."

Zarya had joined the army to serve her country and protect her people, but at that moment, the only army training she needed was how to take quick and thorough showers in under three minutes. She toweled off as quickly as she could and make sure to put her clothes in the hamper, but she left the towel behind. when she walked back into the main room. 

Satya looked over her naked body with a quiet smile, her eyes devouring every curve and plane of Zarya's body and Zarya could feel herself flushing in response. Without looking away, Satya unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it off her slim shoulders. She must have showered too because her rich dark skin glistened in the light of the overhead lamp.

"Lay down," she said. 

Zarya settled herself down on the narrow bunk, half sitting against the wall, a thick pillow under her hips to grant Satya easier access. She watched as Satya hung the shirt back up in the closet, pressing it carefully to keep it from wrinkling. She would have laughed at Satya putting her hair into a bun to keep it out of her face while they fucked, but frankly she never wanted to help Satya wash vaginal fluids out of her hair again. Besides, knowing what else Satya planned to do with her long, deft fingers just made the wait that much more exciting.

Satya sat down on Zarya's hips, bracing her hands on Zarya's breasts. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, idly rolling a nipple between her fingertips. "It seems like it could be a bit dangerous."

Zarya gasped in pleasure and cupped Satya's head in her hand, pulling her down for a slow, languid kiss. "I am sure," she murmured against Satya's lips.

Satya kissed her forehead. "You will tell me it becomes too much?" she asked.

"Of course."

With that assurance, Satya settled into the lofty air that Zarya loved so much. She placed her metal fingers against Zarya's lips and snapped, "Suck."

Zarya obeyed. Satya's metal arm didn't have as much feeling as the flesh one, so Zarya pressed the digits against the top of her mouth, watching Satya's face for the subtle hints that belied her reaction. She swirled her tongue messily, letting saliva dribble down her face where Satya could see it. As soon as she saw Satya's eyelids flutter, Zarya rolled her hips once, hard and deliberate.

Satya hitched a breath and pushed her fingers deeper into Zarya's mouth, licking and sucking at Zarya's neck. Zarya grabbed Satya's hips, grinding against her lover.

"So impatient, my sweet tiger," Satya chided, but she at least had the courtesy to move her metal fingers down to tease at Zarya's cunt.

"Such a tease, my dear mouse," Zarya shot back between grunts of pleasure.

Satya slid a cool metal finger into Zarya and Zarya groaned, mouthing at Satya's breasts and stomach, running her hands over every part of Satya that she could. Satya took her sweet time playing with one finger, feeling her way inside, trying to find the one spot that would make Zarya scream with bliss.

As soon as she found it, she added another finger and then a third. Zarya's hands fell to her side as the pleasure overwhelmed her and it was all she could do not to fall apart.

"Are you alright?" Satya asked and Zarya nodded frantically.

"I am more than alright."

"Good," Satya declared, leaning down to suckle at Zarya's breasts. She had yet to touch her clit, which throbbed mercilessly with need.

Zarya pushed up against Satya, pushing the questing fingers further inside but Satya just drew her hand back.

"Patience, my sweet," Satya murmured. "We wouldn't want to injure you, now would we?"

Zarya grumbled but settled down. At least for a few moments. She was rightfully renowned for many things, but patience was not one of them.

"If you do not get more fingers inside of me I will break up with you here and now," she declared.

Satya giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand, which was an illegally cute gesture from a women who was currently knuckled deep inside Zarya. "Our love can weather any storm but your horniness?" she asked.

"It's fucking legendary," Zarya mumbled.

Satya sighed, crinkling her nose like a bunny rabbit or something equally cute and capable of fucking a lot. "If you insist," she said casually as she shoved her hand palm deep into Zarya's cunt.

Zarya gasped, not even able to moan as the orgasm hit her. She rocked in Satya's hand until the aftershocks wore off enough that she could think.

"Keep going?" Satya asked.

"Keep going," Zarya ordered.

She could feel the joints of Satya's metal fingers, the slight whirr of gears and electricity. The edges of each separate part scraped against her not enough to hurt but enough to be even more pinpricks of delectable sensation.

Slowly and carefully, Satya worked her thumb into Zarya's hole. Zarya gripped the sides of the bed and pushed herself forward, swallowing Satya's hand up to the wrist. For a moment, they both paused, staring at Satya's wrist, reveling in the brand new sensations. Zarya almost laughed at the sound of Satya's hand humming inside of her, but she had bigger priorities. 

"Brace yourself," Zarya said and started moving in and out, fucking herself on Satya's whole hand, waves of pleasure breaking over her with every movement.

Satya grinned and brought her other hand to rest on the top of Zarya's pelvis. Finally, finally she touched Zarya's clit, thumbing gentle circles even as Zarya thrusted harder and harder. Zarya threw back her head and moaned long and loud. The second orgasm stole her breath again and for a moment she felt like she was drowning in waves of pleasure, her vision going dark, her senses narrowing to nothing but the hand inside of her and the lips on her breast.

Then, she returned to herself.

"You are a wonder," she whispered, rolling her hips just to feel Satya inside of her.

"Says the woman with a robot fist inside of her," Satya laughed. "Do you want to keep going?"

Zarya's eyes snapped open. "Fuck yes."

After another mind blowing orgasm, Zarya finally had to concede defeat. A full work out followed by a full fisting had completely exhausted her. Satya pulled her hand out gently and Zarya collapsed, her legs twitching from the exertion. Satya started to stand but Zarya pulled her in close.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To clean up," Satya answered, but she settled down on top of Zarya's stomach.

Zarya shook her head. "You haven't gotten off yet," she pointed out admonishingly. "We're not done until we both come. That's how it works."

"I can take care of myself," Satya said. "I enjoyed this, didn't you?"

"Yep," Zarya agreed. "Which is why I want to return the favor."

Satya huffed. "Your hands are much too big to fit inside me," she chided. "Besides, you look exhausted."

Zarya rolled her eyes. "I don't need to get up to eat you out, solnyshka," she pointed out. "It will take a lot more than this to tire out my mouth."

"Don't I know it," Satya sighed, but she crawled forward, lowering herself onto Zarya's mouth.

Zarya truly was too exhausted to do more than grab onto Satya's thighs but she licked and sucked and kissed Satya's clit, pushing her tongue inside of Satya to coax a quiet moan from her. She took her time, slow and casual. They had all the time in the world and Zarya wasn't going to waste it like she had wasted so many urgent fumbles between clothing moments before or after battle. 

Satya's first orgasm shuddered through her and she moaned something in Hindi. 

Zarya responded in Russian, words dripping off her tongue liked prayers or pleas in between licking broad stripes across the inside of Satya's thighs.

"I want you. I need you. I love you." Over and over again she repeated those words, making her lips vibrate against Satya's cunt.

Satya obviously enjoyed her ministrations because she started responding in Hindi. Neither could understand the other, but Zarya had a fair idea what Satya was saying. It only took a few more minutes before Satya came again. A few strands of hair had slipped out of her bun and Zarya tucked them back behind her ear.

"Do you think you can do one more?" Zarya asked. "Make us even?"

Satya stared at her, panting, and fisted her hand in Zarya's hair.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Fuck me," Satya demanded, hoarse and ragged.

Zarya obliged, driving her tongue as deep as she could, bringing her hands up to massage Satya's inner thighs, running her knuckles over Satya's clit until Satya had lost all words and and clung almost tight enough to hurt to Zarya's hair, driving her onwards.

"Aleksandra!" Satya screamed as she came a third time and Zarya couldn't help but follow suit.

They collapsed next to each other, Satya half draped over Zarya, both of them exhausted and sweaty and high on pleasure.

"I still owe you an orgasm," Zarya said when she could trust herself to speak.

Satya groaned and nuzzled into Zarya's breast like a sleepy cat. "Take me out for ice cream and we'll call it even."

"What? In Numbani?" Zarya asked. "The blistering hot Numbani? The filled with omnics Numbani?"

"How many Numbanis are there?" Satya asked, half awake.

Zarya sighed. "Fine. But I have tickets to Prokofiev's Romeo and Juliet and I'm taking you with me."

"Sweetie, you know I hate ballet," Satya whined, half muffled in Zarya's breast.

"And I hate this weather but I will brave it for your ice cream," Zarya shot back.

Satya hummed. "Alright, how about the ice cream for the opera and then you'll still owe me an orgasm? Is that fair?"

Zarya kissed the top of Satya's head, pulling her hair out of the bun. "It's a deal."

"What are you even going to wear to a ballet?" Satya asked. "You have hardly any formal clothes."

Zarya smiled. "I have one suit," she said. "I will wear that." She kissed Satya again, just because she could. "Even if I think it looks better on you."


End file.
